The present invention relates generally to a deodorizing and disinfecting device for bathrooms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a deodorizing and disinfecting device for use with toilets.
Toilets are known to be sources of unpleasant odors. To this end, a variety of toilet-deodorizing devices have been proposed.
Existing toilet-deodorizing devices typically include a pump that circulates odoriferous air through odor-adsorbing material. These devices vary in effectiveness and usually have some shortcomings.
A toilet bowl deodorizing, disinfecting and washing apparatus is disclosed. In one variation, the apparatus includes a flexible enclosure that contains a flexible air chamber or bellows, a high-pressure reservoir, a liquid reservoir, and a plurality of nozzles. The bellows, liquid reservoir, and nozzles are selectively placed in fluid communication with the high-pressure reservoir by the action of an actuating/valving system.
In use, the flexible enclosure is disposed beneath a toilet seat (or is itself a toilet seat). Deodorizing/disinfecting/washing liquid, which is contained in the liquid reservoir, is admitted to the high-pressure reservoir. When a person sits on the flexible enclosure, the bellows compresses air. The compressed air is admitted, by the action of the actuating/valving system, to the high-pressure reservoir, thereby pressurizing the deodorizing/disinfecting/washing liquid that is contained therein. The actuating/valving system prevents the pressurized liquid from being delivered to the nozzles.
As the person gets off the flexible enclosure, the actuating/valving system places the high-pressure reservoir in fluid-communication with the nozzles such that pressurized deodorizing/disinfecting/washing liquid is dispensed.